


Morrison

by SteveTrevorsStarship



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Briefly touched on tho, Character Death, Child Neglect, F/M, Gen, Happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tarsus IV, for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTrevorsStarship/pseuds/SteveTrevorsStarship
Summary: When George was supposed to be 29, Winona went to his funeral with a crying baby in her arms and a bawling four year old holding her hand. There was a 21 gun salute and a flag that she couldn’t hold without handing off her kids to her parents.





	Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> I high key made myself cry writing this fic. Just letting you know.

When George Kirk was 10, he met a girl. Not just  _ any  _ annoying girl-- she had brown eyes and blonde hair. And she kept an endless stash of oreos on her at any given time. Every part about her screamed sass in the penultimate, so George ate snowflakes with her in the winter and played tag with her in the spring. He kept her around for as long as possible, because “Can I have an Oreo?” meant a long night staring at the stars and joking about inappropriate Greek and Roman myths. 

When George Kirk was 14, Winona was still around. They still ate oreos, but this time George provided them because Winona’s mom went gluten-free a few years back, even though Winona was and always would be her father’s child, refusing to eat tofu and gluten-free bread (“Have you ever had that shit? It’s disgusting!”). They had run out of myths to make fun of a long time ago, so they moved on to 21st century politicians, teasing each and every one of them. Winona ignored the fact that his cocky smirk became a highlight of her day, a surefire way to tell that  _ Oh shit, he’s got a new politician _ .

When George was 17, Winona started referring to him as “Kirk.” It was the start of their senior year in high school and it confused him to no end, but he took it in stride. As soon as his parents got him his PX70 he swept her away from whatever standardized test she was taking that day and put her on the back of it, grinning as she finally screeched at the top of her lungs, “George Kirk, take me off this now!” It was cold, and it was fall, so George gave her his jacket and a helmet and Winona’s screeches calmed finally after she realized it was no use, and she was enjoying it anyways. (“Are we dating?” It was the first time they’d ever talked about it and Winona didn’t really mean for the words to slip out. George’s grin just got wider and he responded, “Well, if we are, don’t tell my new girlfriend.” They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride and Winona was a little confused when she went home because he hadn’t told her about having a new girlfriend. Finally when they got to her front porch he kissed her, and she parted after about 5 seconds to say, “Oh shit, I get it now!” while somewhere in the background she heard her father yell, “It only took seven goddamned years!” George laughed his ass off.) 

When George was 18, Winona produced Starfleet Academy papers identical to his and said, “I’ll have to keep calling you Kirk, after all.” He smirked at her and asked if she’ll bet on him bullshitting the Academy enough to be roomates. She came  _ this  _ close to kicking his balls, but realized she might want kids. So instead she punched his gut and smiled as sweetly as possible. Her grin grew sardonic as he groaned, “Okay, I might have deserved that.” The start of the next semester sees George Kirk and Winona Morrison in Starfleet Academy dorms that are separate, but suspiciously close. 

When George was 22, he got down on one knee and gave Winona an honest to god genuine smile, and she melted. She would have said yes to jumping off a cliff if he had that smile on his face. She’s pretty sure she did, but she doesn’t really care. They got married a couple of weeks after graduation, and their honeymoon involved a lot of drinking. 

When George was 23, he was stationed on a different ship than Winona. He took it in stride and they stayed in contact as best as they could. They grew fonder in each other’s absence. Plenty of  _ I miss you _ ’s and  _ you did what, Kirk?! _ ’s were exchanged over the comms, leading to a heartfelt reunion a year later, when Kirk was finally promoted to first officer on the U.S.S  _ Kelvin,  _ or better known to him as,  _ the ship Winona’s on.  _

When George was 25, he found out Winona was pregnant. He almost cried and Winona had to chastise him with, “You damn emotional fool, it’s a baby, not a death sentence!” And she herself almost cried when he looked up at her with torn blue eyes and asked, “But how am I supposed to take care of the baby when I’m up in the stars?” The decision was made later that Winona would give birth at home, in Riverside, where both sets of parents would take care of the baby and she would take care of it, too, for a few months. Then she would go back to the  _ Kelvin,  _ and her and George would use every shore leave to see their child. 

When George was 27, his son, at two, asked who he was. He almost quit. But he didn’t. He took it in stride and got as long a leave as possible, then returned to the  _ Kelvin  _ with Winona. He would never let Sammy down. He worked his ass off and got as much leave as possible. Slowly, he re-entered his son’s young life, becoming a part of memories that were later tied to a happy Winona and a life without Jim. 

When George was 28, Winona told him she was pregnant again. He didn’t cry this time. He knew they could figure it out, two kids and a job that kept them away from Riverside constantly. George took it in stride, because that’s the man he was. Winona smiled at him and said, “Wanna replicate some oreos and go look at the observation deck?” George raised his eyebrow cockily and responded, “Replicated oreos? Hell no. I’ve got the real stuff.” This time, they fought to keep the baby on board, and Winona tried not to laugh every time he made that joke, but damn it was funny. 

When George was 29, everything went horribly  _ wrong.  _ He wasn’t supposed to be  _ the captain now  _ and he just wanted to be at home with Sammy and his new baby boy but  _ Im not going to be there this is the only way you’ll survive  _ and oh my god she’s crying she’s crying  _ I’m so sorry Winona I never wanted it to be this way I’m sorry I made you cry  _ were his last thoughts before he said  _ Jim  _ and finally  _ I love y- _

When George was supposed to be 29, Winona went to his funeral with a crying baby in her arms and a bawling four year old holding her hand. There was a 21 gun salute and a flag that she couldn’t hold without handing off her kids to her parents. 

When George was supposed to be 30, Winona gave up on the stars. But she kept working at Starfleet because she needed the money. And the excuse. She couldn’t look at his eyes anymore; Jimmy’s eyes were always blue, more blue than his father’s, and some days she wonders if it’s because of the radiation. And those are the days that she can’t look at him all together. 

When George was supposed to be 41, Jim hadn’t met any girls, according to Frank. Instead, he drove his dad’s old red corvette off a quarry, and when Winona views that footage she almost laughs for the first time in forever because  _ Damn if that kid doesn’t have a swagger. It’s like the first time he’s ever stood in his life.  _ And she remembers a young George wearing the same expression with the same swagger on a PX70, telling her, “Well, if we are, don’t tell my new girlfriend.” She stops laughing and tells Frank to do whatever the hell he wants with the kid, as long as he bails him out. 

When George was supposed to be 42, Winona found out about the beatings. She cursed herself and she sobbed at George’s empty grave before finding Frank and giving him some of her own beatings. Social services shipped Jim off to Tarsus IV, where his Aunt and Uncle were. Winona figured that was the best she could give him. 

When George was supposed to be 44, Jim returned home on a starship filled with doctors and kids. He returned home with a snarl that screamed trust issues and too many sharp bones sticking out of his skin for Winona’s liking. Some days, it seems like he never really returned home at all. He’s still on that planet with his kids. He’s still with Kodos, being tortured for information he would never give up. 

When George was supposed to be 51, Jim got drunk and joined Starfleet. Winona hadn’t talked to him in a while, but Christopher Pike relayed the information to her. She didn’t know if she was crying out of relief or sadness. 

When George was supposed to be 54, Jim killed the bastard that killed his dad. When he got home he said that Nero didn’t kill just his dad. The Romulan killed her, as well, and he didn’t look at all surprised when she just smiled sadly and nodded, remembering that she handed off her kids to her parents to take that dumbass flag that she now kept in a creaky basement in Iowa. 

When George was supposed to be 56, Jim died. Winona had a panic attack. Then a kindly Southern gentlemen in Starfleet Medical told her, “Don’t you worry, your son is fine, just a little dead,” and she didn’t even have time to ask what the hell  _ that _ meant before he was rushed back into Jim’s room-- _ why does he have a room if he’s dead?  _ Later she found out that what she was being told was very, very classified, but he died, then was brought back alive because a not-so-friendly man named Khan had replicating blood cells. She didn’t really get it, but he was alive, so the first thing she did after she heard he was awake was hug him. 

He took it in stride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that "Damn if that kid has a swagger part" is from the 2009 film's script. Winona's maiden name is modeled after the woman who played her in 2009. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
